elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs and glitches *If you loot Roggvir's body after he is executed in Solitude and take the Amulet of Talos, you will not be able to give the Amulet to Greta in a later quest. *Esburn doesnt talk in 3 Quest and in Cornered rat he doesnt open the door for you to rescue him. *If you have finished too many of the Thieves Guild quests you will not recieve the Cornered Rat quest even after finishing and delivering the previous quest and having the correct dialogue. *Interrupted the Greybeards speaking after they greeted me and cannot unlock shouts even though the Greybeards quest line is finished and have an excess of dragon souls. *A quest marker may or may not be given for Meridia's beacon during talk with Meridia on The Break of Dawn. *Upon completing the Quest for Peryite, the player may not recieve the Daedric Artifact. *In Riften, transforming into a werewolf may crash the game to desktop. *(Xbox 360) Just Starting Rescue From Fort Neugrad, Ralof is all ready fighting in the fort and when you try to help, Ralof starts attacking me. When i fast travel, he comes with you and attacks still. No matter how far you run, he finds you some how. *Tried to start the quest "The Man Who Cried Wolf" to buy a house in Solitude but Falk Firebeard will not give me the quest. It does not come up when speaking to him. *(Xbox360) Many people have problems getting the "Blood on the Ice" murder to occur in Windhelm. Though it stated that all that is needed to cause this is to enter and leave the hold four times (and to not kill the future victim via the Dark Brotherhood questline), many players report nothing they do causes the murder to occur. The inability to finish this quest makes purchase of Hjerim impossible. *(Xbox 360) If you do not return to the jarl immediately after purchase of Honeyside, and obtain a second quest to speak with her, neither quest may be completed; the jarl will have no new conversation options for you regardless of what you do. This prevents you from becoming a Thane and having Iona as housecarl. Exploits Easy Duplication Glitch You need mannequins before attempting. I recommend buying the house in Solitude. Watch the video below for a more complete tutorial. First, place the armor that you want to duplicate on your mannequin. Don't exit out of the equiping screen, then take all of your armor back. Leave the area (loading screen) and come back. The set of armor you did the action with will now be duplicated on the mannequin. Video Demonstration Pot on head You can easly steal any item while an npc is watching you if you place the item on their head, aslong as no one else is watching. Vendor Inventory Glitch When browsing a vendor's items it is possible to sell the own vendor's items back to themselves and gain gold and speech skill youself. (Video) Infinite Magic Glitch If you have an item which has +Magic upon it you can cast spells until you run out of magic and de-equip it and then equip it again to get the magic from the item. (Video) Easy kill - Mammoths and giants You can kill them even if you are level 1. Just exploit their bad AI by turning around a rock while shooting them arrows or spells. They will try to get to you but they are too slow. They will eventualy die. Another easy method is to lure giants or other large aggressive mobs towards door ways they can't get through. So long as you stay slightly out of their range they'll continue to swing at the door frame, this is especially useful when trying to level mage and archery. You can also get away with a hit and run tactic with melee attacks whilst they are using a power move, but don't get too cocky or you'll easily get one shotted. Weapon Duplication Trick I found this by accident so your milage may vary. Purchase all upgrades to the house in Whiterun.Enter the house and equip two weapons ( I have only tried this with staves) .Go to the weapon rack and activate the right weapon holder . This should remove the staff from your right hand and place it on the rack. Next activate the left weapon holder. This should now place another staff on the left holder. This new staff is a duplication of the first staff that you loaded. Remove both staffs and repeat. Alteration Leveling If you have the Telekinesis spell, simply drop an item onto the ground and cast the spell on it to bring the item to yourself. You get a surprising amount of experience towards Alteration every time you cast this spell, making it extremely easy to level up. This spell can be purchased at the College of Winterhold. Leveling Up Exploit When the beginning scene is finished you'll follow an Imperial to a small fort where you can continue to follow the Imperial or a Stormcloak (you can follow either for this to work). Whom ever you chose to follow will give you a small tutorial of the game as you escape the turmoil created in the beginning scene. As you go through the tutorial you will come to an under ground cave where you'll be taught how to perform sneak attacks. At this point you'll be asked to either sneak attack a bear or sneak past it. Instead of doing either of these you can enter sneak mode and go behind which ever NPC is giving you the tutorial and attack him over and over again with no consequence since he will not retaliate or die. You can use this to level up your one-handed, sneak, two-handed, destruction, and block skill by using shield bash. I'ts better to get them into a corner because when you hit him he will be pushed forward. This is very useful if you're willing to put the time into it. (Video Demonstration) Housing Exploit In whiterun when you're given the option to buy the house for 5,000 gold there is a way to get the home and keep all that gold. This proves to be especially useful for lower level players who want a house, but don't want to blow all their cash. So, make sure you talk to the Jarl's attendant who sells it to you when he is near a chest, dresser, or something you can store you gold in. Go through the dialoge, say you wish to purchase it, then once you've pressed A to purchse, quickly press B a couple times to leave this screen and then quickly deposit your money into the chest. This also works for all the upgrades available to the house. He will indicate they'll be in your home next time you arrive, and you'll see the key placed in your inventory but you will keep all the gold. Video Demonstration Bucket Exploit Npc's cant see any crimes while you put a bucket basket or kettle on their head. (Video Demonstration) Removing "Stolen" Flag on Items While standing in front of someone, preferebaly someone you are in good relation with, drop the item in front of them and they will pick up the item and give it to you. This removes the "stolen" flag and it will now be your item. Trainer Exploit When training with NPC's you can pickpocket the money you spent training back from them. In doing so you can level pickpocket as well, in most cases gaining enough XP to go to the next level. Other Method- Some NPC trainers are also availaible followers. This can be achieved once you do a certain quest for that character or another character. Once you get them to be a follower talk to them. There will be an option where you can train with them even though they're your follower. Once you trained with them using your gold trade with them. You will see that they will have your gold. Take it the gold and you'll get training for free. Video Explaining - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVb1mv10vik Follower Exploit (PS3) "You get Lydia as a companion after you been chosen as the Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf will offer her as your assistant and appoint you as Thane. She is an excellent thief." If you have Lydia follow you to the College of Winterhold (Spell Training) in the beginning...take her into the Hall of Elements with you after gaining your first access to the college. The Hall Of Elements is the first place you will train in the College. If you stay in the Hall of Elements after the training is complete...and you still have Lydia by your side, you can tell her to "Part Ways With You"... If you do this within the Hall of Elements, she will begin attacking the other Magi that you were training with..even the instructor. At this point in time, you have already learned "Healing Hands" to gain entry to the college. Lydia does not die after fighting the Magi in The Hall of Elements..she merely gets "stunned"...that being said, you can cast Healing Hands on her over and over as she continues to attack. This will level your Restoration and your Overall Skill levels quite easily with a little time. Enjoy. Conjuration Exploit This one is very simple, all you need is a dead body, I tried it with a dead thief in Rifton. After you get your dead body all you need to do continuously use soul trap on it and you'll get conjuration xp. You can do this for as long as you like Restoration Exploit You will need two spells for this one, the is the "Healing" spell and the Equilibrium spell. The Equilibrium spell turns your health into Magicka and the Healing spell does the opposite. If you duel weild them then you'll be able to gain Restoration xp, but for some reason not Alteration. You will need to stop Equilibrium every now and then, because it drains more of your health than Healing heals, and since Equilibrium restors magicka and Healing restores health , they almost balance each other out. Not sure if it'll still work if you get the "Regeneration" perk. Restoration Exploit 2 You will need to dual wield healing and have the birth sign of the Astronarches.Go to the Grey Beard monastry and head to the top of the mountain.At the top, there will be a spot with wind circulating it, run into it and heal youself simultaniously for infinite Restoration Xp. (Video Demonstration) Magic Leveling Exploit When you first join The Companions in Whiterun you will have to test your fighting skills on one of the members outside of the house. You can continually use spells on this person and he will not retaliate other than saying "What do you think this is? We don't do battle with magic around here, new blood. Now come at me." (Video Demonstration)*Note be warned this could lead to a bug where Vilkas will not continue with the quest and therfore you can't join The Companions (PS3). Speech Leveling and Gold Exploit Go to any vendor and browse what they have to sell. For example, click Weapons and look at all the weapons they are selling. With the weapons screen open, move your mouse over the the left menu and scroll down until you find your characters name. Right click and hold the mouse button down on your name as you drag the mouse over into the browse weapon screen, and let go. Now you are browsing the shop owners weapons, but you have your characters name highlighted. Click to buy something, and notice gold gets removed from the shop and added to your gold. The item doesn't disappear, so you can sit there and 'buy' the item over and over again until you've completely depleted the shop of all its money. Even after the shop has run out of money, you can continue to sell that item for 0 gold, over and over again and your speech skill will increase forever and your character will also level along with it. (Video Demonstration) Infinite (any) Arrows Exploit When you enter the inner sanctum of the Thieves Guild, there will be multiple characters practicing their archery throughout most of the day. Simply walk up to the targets and have your pick at all the arrows they have used. Then just wait for them to shoot more arrows if you are in need. if you have any arrow you wish to duplicate simply steal there equipped arrows ( need misdirection pickpocket perk) and then equip that character with one of any arrow of your own by placing it on them. They then shoot that 1 arrow continually. If they stop shooting simply wait one hour and they will begin to fire again *works great with deadric arrows ;) Easy Leveling of Any Offensive Skill With Shadowmere When you acquire Shadowmere through the Dark Brotherhood questline, you'll notice that he's nearly indestructable. You may also notice that no matter what you do to him, he won't turn on you. So as long as you don't bombard him with too much (a constant stream of arrows from a level 30 with 75 in Archery with a fire-enchanted Supple Ancient Nord Bow and Elven arrows does next to nothing), he'll provide an easy on-the-go practice dummy for quickly leveling up. Easy leveling of the skill "Illusion" with the spell "Muffle" Purchase the spell "Muffle", equip it and also some Magic regenerating robes. Cast the spell and you should easily get many levels up. Not 100% sure on if it works on all platforms, races and professions. Easy Illusion leveling Just find any NPC and continuously cast courage on him/her and you will get easy Illusion xp for it. Fas'''t '''Magicka Regeneration Not sure what causes it, but there is a glitch that causes your magicka to regenerate faster than usual, and cause it to regenerate while using a charge spell like Fireball or Chainlightning (Found near Skytemple Ruins). Might have been caused by the Slow Time Shout. Notes Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, these bugs may include, but are not limited to: giants sending you flying and the "no crime can be seen" bug in which NPCs can not see a player committing crimes if they have a bucket or kettle on their head. Sources Entertaining glitches source Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim Category:Items Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Skyrim